Love Will Find A Way
by Jay aka Jordan
Summary: Bella doesn't love Edward anymore but loves someone else. But who could  it be? Warning FemSlash if you do not like it don't read this. Its a songfic and one shot for now. I suck at summarys but give the story a chance and reviews would be lovely.
1. Love Will Find A Way

Hey guys its Jordan and this is my first fic. If its terrible I'm sorry, Its a song fic that may end up being continued if you guys like it and want some more to it. Criticism is alrighty with me and it could help me be a better writer, who knos? Pairing of Rosalie and Bella.

Disclaimer- i do not own anything twilight related. I do not own the lyrics either. How the story is set up is by the movie the lion king 2 simbas pride haha yea its kidish but hey im 16 im still a kid. SM owns the characters and Jack Feldman owns lyrics.

Rating- is T for now may go somewhere else if I continue it

AN: I think beforeyou read this you should go to youtube and search lovw will find a way lion king 2 and click the first one to get a feel for this fic and listen to the song as you read it. Its your choice :)

* * *

><p>Love Will Find A Way<p>

BellaPOV

I'm not in love with Edward anymore, so I ran off thinking love is nowhere to be found. After being alone for a while I drift back to Cullen home thinking about Rosalie_. Why Rosalie? She hates me?_ I think to myself…then it comes to me _I love Rosalie_. Ever since the first time I saw her but I was too scared of her reaction. She's so beautiful what she want with an ugly girl like me. I think as I sit on a tree trunk that is the midway point if the Cullen residence.

RosePOV

I'm sitting in my room..alone. Emmett and I broke up after I finally told him I was a lesbian. He wasn't upset at all, he accepted me for whom I am and said "As long as your happy I'm happy and I'm glad you discovered who you are Rose." I smiled thinking of him and the big grin on his face. He was more like a best friend to me than anything else. So I am sitting her thinking of this girl. Her brown hair that cascades down her back and her shinning brown eyes that make my day brighter. I was thinking of Bella Swan. Sure she used to date my brother but as I expected she wasn't in love with him. I'm afraid if I tell her how I feel she will turn me down. I get up and jump out of my window and start to walk outside. Thinking of Bella.

BellaPOV

I sit there thinking what if we start to date and love each other. Will her family accept us or shun us? I start to think of everything that would stop us from being together the people in this world who think being gay is terrible, in this perfect world where would we fit in? Then I feel the need to express myself so I do as I walk to the house once again.

(Bella starts to sing)

_In a perfect world _

_One we've never known _

_We would never need to face the world alone_

I walk past a pair of rabbits loving on each other with no care for the world, I look at them and then turn away sadly, thinking that can never be me and Rose.

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

I look around and see a rock to sit on. I jog to it.

_But some where in my secret heart _

I get on top of the rock and look into the sky.

_I know_

I look into the sky and see stars in the shape of an R it makes me happy then I feel sad because there is no B beside it, I climb down from the rock and walk.

_Love will find a way_

_Any where we go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

I walk to a river and look into it and see a reflection of me and Rosalie together, I am suddenly happy, then a leaf comes down making the image disappear along with my happiness. I look up from the water and look into the dark skies, feeling sad I keep walking.

_Some how we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

I sit down 50 feet from the house on the grass thinking of Rose.

RosePOV

I'm walking and I see Bella, sadness is seen in her face. I'm sad and scared to talk to her. (Rosalie sings)

_I was so afraid_

Through walking I was thinking of how the family would react if we became an item. Me loving someone could possibly destroy this family that I love so much. I am frightened of what they will think of my love. My love for Bella.

_Now I realize_

Then something goes off in my head what if they don't accept us? I am still going to love her no matter what, she is my mate, my mind, body and soul.

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

I walk to Bella with a smile on my face.

(Rosalie is singing to Bella now)

_There's a perfect world_

Bella hears my voice turns to see me.

_Shining in your eyes_

She is happy; she smiles at me with love and adoration. I smile back with same love.

(Both are singing to each other now)

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

Bella runs to me and I run to her(in human speed) with the happiest smile on my face.

_They'd know_

We come together and I pull her into a loving hug and she hugs back with as much passion as me.

_Love will find a way_

_Any where we go _

_we're home_

We pull away from the embrace and she kisses my cheek. If I could blush I would. The she jogs away from me with "come hitter" look. I smirk devilishly and go after her in my vampire speed.

_If we are there together_

Bella suddenly stops, making me stop so I do not run into her. She smiles and waits for me to be right beside her, which I am a second later. I pick her up and take her to my side of the meadow and I sit down with her. I put her in my lap.

_Like dark turning into day_

_Some how we'll come through_

After I put her in my lap I lean over and pick up a violet rose and hand it to her.

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way_

Bella looks at me sweetly and mouths "It's beautiful." We lock eyes with one another and smile lovingly at each other.

_I know love will find a way_

Bella puts her head under my chin and nuzzles my neck. I am surprised at first but I embrace it and put my chin on her head and rub her back as I rock us back and forth.

BellaPOV

I come from under Rose's chin and look into her eyes. She stares back with slight confusion on her face. Then I say it "I love you Rosalie." She looks at me excitedly and says "And I love you to Isabella." I smile at her and lean up to her lips and she leans down to me I close my eyes and press my lips to hers. Even though they were cold I could still feel the warmth in them and they were so soft. She separates our lips and takes us to the ravine. She puts her forehead into mine and looks into the water to see our reflection and says "Look we are one." I smile up at her and at that moment I feel content.


	2. Confronting the Family

Hello all sorry I have been MIA but skool jus started and i gotta little busy. Well here is my update I hope u love it. Reviews would be nice.

AN:My vampires have fangs that are a lil visible when they are for all intense and purposes normal but when they are freaking angry they grow to be 3/4 of an inch. When they are starting to get angry they grow 2.

This wouldnt be possible without the help of my beta:** That70sshowlova **she is the best and go checkout her story A Fine Line :) Well on to the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2—Confronting the Family<p>

**Rosalie's Point of View**

After looking into each others eyes for what seemed like centuries, Bella spoke. "We have to go back."

I looked at her as if she had to heads. "What? No we don't, we can run away and make a coven all our own." I said with a waggle of my eyebrows.

She giggled and got up, as did I. "We can still be a coven with your family, I think it's time they all knew our true feelings with each other."

I sighed and nodded. We began walking back to the house hand-in-hand. I made sure to block my thoughts away from Edward. I didn't need him attacking me or Bella as soon as we walked in the house together. We were coming up to the house and I could hear Bella's heart beating quickly. I turn her so that she is facing me but she's staring at the ground. I put my first two fingers under her chin and made it so that she was forced to look at me. When our eyes finally connected it was like I was being reborn, I felt alive, I felt human.

"It's going to be okay no matter what they say or think. They cannot keep me away from you and I will protect you if things go down badly." I whisper to her. She nodded and hugged me on last time before we walked to the door.

As we entered the house, I already knew everyone was waiting for us in the living room. We walked in together and I could hear Edward hiss. I turned to glare at him and he glared right back. What are you doing with Bella? Edward all but shouted in my head.

You will find out soon enough. I said back to him. I look around and I see Alice smiling while sitting next to a calm looking Jasper. Carlise looks upset but Esme looks content, thats really weird because usually they are in sync with their decisions.

"Why are you with Bella, Rosalie?" Edward growled at me.

"Because she likes being with me and not an overbearing dick like you." I said.

"Rosalie Lilian Hale! I will not have that type of language in my house." Esme scolded.

I'm too angry to acknowledge Esme because of the death glare Edward was giving to Bella. I turn to her and I thought about what happened earlier on my side of the meadow. Then I saw Edward snap his attention to me and his eyes were a deathly black. Shit I didn't want him to hear my thoughts, well at least not now.

Well you did and I'm going to rip your head off. Edward yelled into my head and then he crouched and launched himself at me. I pushed Bella away from me and prepared to counter Edwards attacks.

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched as Edward crouched down and then before I knew it I was being pushed out of the way by Rosalie. Luckily, I was caught by Alice as I watched Edward and Rose fight.

Edward tackled Rosalie to the ground but as soon as she hit the ground Rosalie grabbed Edwards neck and through him into the wall. She got up on her feet and tried to claw at his throat but he knew it was coming and grabbed her arm. Rosalie grabbed the hand that had hers in a vice grip and started to crush it before he could crush hers. At that time Emmett Jasper and Carlise tried to pull the two apart, but they weren't letting any part that they were holding of each other go.

"Rose.." I whispered very lowly, she looked at me from the corner of her eye as Edward hissed hearing me call her name and not his. That's when he threw Carlisle and Jasper off him and punched Rosalie's face cracking it in the process. She let out the most animalistic snarl I have ever heard and tackled him into the living room.

It sounded like thunder crackling and then before I knew it they were flying through the window and to the ground outside. In a second I was outside with Alice by my side looking sad. I felt terrible because I clearly caused this fight between them by leading Edward on and falling in love with Rosalie. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come because deep down I felt happy not being with Edward anymore.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Edward and I have been going at it for what seems like hours now but I know it's only been ten minutes. We were yelling things at each other mentally, while wrestling on the floor.

"How could you Rose she was my mate! MY MATE!"

"She isn't anyone's property she can choose who she wants Eddy."

"That isn't my name! You cannot keep Bella from me she belongs to ME and only ME!"

When he said that I just went crazy, I punched him in the nose cracking it as payback for messing up my face and then started swiping at him like a crazed feline. He got up after avoiding my attacks then I claw his neck and he falls back.

I jump on him taking us back down to the ground and I start pounding his face in, when he finally read what I was going to do to him he flipped us around and shoved my face into the ground. Dammit he got my face dirty.

It suits you since you're a dirty bitch.

Oh that does it there's no way this punk ass bitch is going to call me that and think he's going to win this fight. He grabbed my face trying to snap it and I can hear my face start to crack. I head butt him in the face and kicked him swift in the face knocking him down. I was going to finish him off until Emmett's strong arms wrapped around me and Carlisle and Jasper held back Edward.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Esme yelled, we were all shocked that the nice and sweet vampire just cursed. I'm still looking like a crazed lioness with my fangs and teeth bared with my very black eyes looking into Edwards coal like eyes.

"She stole my mate from me." Edward said through clenched teeth.

I hissed at him knowing good and full well I did not do that. Bella did not love him anymore so technically I did not steal her from him. Carlisle looked at me with anger and disappointment in his face.

**Bella's Point of View**

After watching them fight I felt so bad because I could have gotten one of them killed. Now they were both being restrained by their "siblings" and "father". Then Esme cursed, whoa! I thought I would never see the day that happened. Now Edward has declared that Rose stole me from him and that isn't it true. I did not want to be his mate anymore, so I was not stolen, I was found, that's how I would like to put it.

Now Carlisle looks as if he is mad at Rosalie but why?

"Rosalie is this true?" Carlisle asked Rose.

"No I did not steal her. She wasn't in love with him anymore. I did not steal Bella from Edward, she's not his property anyways." Rose answered back and I totally agree with her. I am no ones property unless I say so.

"But you should have talked it over with your brother first or at least talked to me or your mother because this is low Rose." Carlisle said

"Low? How the fuck is this low? He treats Bella like shit and I'm low? What type of shit is this, Father?" Rose snarled with her fangs still visible.

"Bella is this true? Has Edward treated you badly?" Carlisle asked softly. I looked at everyone's face and nodded. Edward hissed at me.

"Bitch! How could you say that I did everything for you?" Edward sneered at me. I cringed a little but still held my place. Rose roared like a lion trying to gain control of the animals of the jungle.

"You may have done everything for me but not for me getting hurt in the process you prick." He tried to charge at me but Jasper kept him check. Carlisle told him to go clear his head and hunt. Edward didn't move and kept staring at Rosalie as if having a mental conversation with her.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Edward was told to leave but he wouldn't, he had one last thing to tell me.

"You will pay for taking Bella away from me. If I were you, I would watch my back." Edward said.

"I'm not scared of you, Eddy. I can take you." I said back.

With that last comment and his nickname being said, he fled. When everyone was sure he was gone, Emmett was given the signal to let me go. He complied and looked terrified by how I looked and so did Alice.

They all left knowing I needed alone time with Bella. I wasn't ready for Bella to see me like this, I looked like a monster. Then I felt her hand grab my chin from behind and she began to turn my face towards.

I wonder what she will think of me now...


	3. Not an Update but important info

Sorry guys not an update but the story will be updated this month ;) but this important for everyone to know.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins

Jay aka Jordan


	4. Reassurance

Hello my people! Sorry its been lik almost a year since i gave you guys a legit update SMH i suck sorry well here is chapter 3 and chp 4 will be up nxt week :) check out my new story Love and Basketball and enjoy the update !

AN: Don't own these characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Reassurance<p>

(Bella POV)

As I reach for Rosalie's face I'm not sure for what I am in store for. I grab her chin from behind and turn her towards me. When I have her fully facing me, I'm met with a blonde woman with dirt on her face, a crack going from the center of her left eye brow to where her nose and eyes have a gap between them. She has a cut on her lower lip and her fangs touch her chin. She looks scary but I know this isn't the Rosalie I know and love. She looks so upset, she probably thinks she's a monster but I need to reassure her that she isn't.

"Rosalie…Rose..." She's not responding, she is looking at the ground avoiding my gaze. I move her chin to force her attention to my face. Rosalie looks up at me, eyes back to their usual gold color, her fangs are still visible, but they aren't below her lips like before, but instead stop at the middle of her lower lip.

"I'm so sorry," Rose says, I look at her confused and she continues. "I'm sorry for being this monster that scares you; I wish I could be normal for you."

I take in what she says and pull her into a hug, my arms wrap around her neck and I lay my head on her shoulder as her arms in circle my waist. "Don't be sorry, I love you for who you are and to me you aren't a monster but an angel. You don't scare me at all, far from it actually, Rose. I feel safe around you and happy, that will never change as long as I have you in my life," I finish and look up at her. Rosalie appears to be soaking in what I said. She looks down at me and smiles, but weakly.

"Bella…that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, but it still doesn't change the fact that I see myself as a monster and I think it will take time for me to see otherwise." I look at her disappointedly but then she speaks again, "But with your help it can go by faster," she says with a genuine smile. I squeal a little and kiss her lovingly on the lips; Rose wraps her arms tighter around my waist to bring us closer but not hard enough to hurt me. She pulls away after a minute and I give little groan.

"Come on we have to go talk to them," Rosalie says. I pout and nod and she giggles and pecks me. Then we start to walk towards the house, before we go in I dash up in front of her and she looks at me confused and tilts her head slightly. _How cute_.

I smirk then say, "You look really hot with your fangs out." I poke one of them with my finger then wink at her and walk away, looking over my shoulder for her reaction. She looks at me shocked then smiles, licking the fang I touched. I blush and turn my head back and continue to walk in the house. _Whoa! Can't believe I just did that, but it was totally worth it._

_(Rose POV)_

I watch Bella blush after I licked my fang and walk behind her. I make my fangs go back in my mouth so they aren't visible. _She's becoming a little bolder._ It's such a turn on! We walk into the living room where everybody is and I can see all of their emotions written on their faces. Alice is happy because I have found my mate and I bet she saw everything that went on outside. Jasper is conflicted by all the emotions in the house but gives me a reassuring smile. Emmett, well looks like Emmett, happy with a goofy grin, with his dimples showing. Now my parents were a different story, Esme looks conflicted for being happy with me and sad for Edward. Carlisle looks angry and disappointed.

"Bella I would like to apologize for Edward's behavior, if we had known he was abusive we would've did something about it." Bella nods and he turns to me. "Rose, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was unacceptable and I hope you can forgive me."

I look at him and started to walk to him. "Carlisle, I do forgive you, and thank you for being there for me and Bella," I say and hug him. He hugs me back and the he releases me and I go back to Bella.

After the seconds of silence, Alice and Emmett run over to me and Bella and hug us and squeal like the children that they are.

I roll my eyes as Alice picks me up to twirl me around as she says, "I'm so happy for you." When she stops and puts me down I smile at her and look over to see Bella being hugged by Emmett and thrown in the air like a baby. She's laughing and smiling with him; this makes me smile and chuckle at their antics. Upon hearing me, Emmett puts her down, when he puts her down he puts his hands softly on her shoulders and stares at her in the eye.

"Look, Bells, I'm happy for you and Rose and even though this totally kills my ego I'm cool with it." I roll my eyes at him while Bella laughs at him. He continues, "But a word of advice for you, she's wild in bed so if you need help—"

He stops there as I run over to him and clamp his mouth shut with my hand. I give him a glare and he looks at me with the, _what? I didn't do anything look_. I look at Bella who is blushing madly and holding in a laugh, I feel so embarrassed by these people I call family. I also hear two snickers behind me; I turn to see Esme and Carlisle holding in laughs. I playfully glare at them, but then smile. I'm glad to see Esme happy now.

After I release Emmett I go over to Bella and wrap my arm around her shoulders, as she starts to laugh at me. I pout and say, "What is so funny Isabella?"

She stops laughing to glare at me. "You know I don't like to be called that. You acting nice is a funny yet cute site."

I roll my eyes and look at her "You're making me soft," I say looking at my family who are smiling wide at me.

Bella wraps her arm around my waist and looks up at me and states, "No, I'm just making you, you."

I smile down at her and lean down to kiss her softly. I hear an aww from Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"How cute," Jasper whispers to me and chuckles. I laugh a little at this. Then Emmett ruins the moment by saying "Show some skin!" and "Encore." I pull away from Bella and run to Emmett to put him in a head lock and wrestle with him while everyone else laughs.

(Bella POV)

I'm glad to see everyone happy about us and I love seeing Rosalie this way. She's being nice and playful, not the cold hearted, ice queen people see her as. Now if only I could shake off this feeling that we aren't going to be happy for long.

(Edward POV)

I'm in the tree watching my family play around and Bella, my love and mate, watch in enjoyment. _This is bullshit that should be me not that bitch Rosalie, but I will let them enjoy this "family moment." _I drop off the tree so none of them can hear me and run to where my plan will begin to get my mate back.


End file.
